


Drunk On You (And Tequila)

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Drunk Fic, F/M, Fluff, Spooning, doing the dishes, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Toby and Happy shouldn't try going shot-for-shot with Cabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You (And Tequila)

**Author's Note:**

> For the fluff meme prompt "We will do dishes together!"

Happy giggles. “Did we accidentally get drunk again?” she asks. She immediately grows sober. “Because that wasn’t on purpose.”

“No,” Toby replies, dropping his hat on Happy’s coat rack. “No, that was not on purpose.” He’s still standing, still good, but he’s pretty sure he overtipped the cab driver and put his jacket on inside out when they all left the restaurant.

Happy pulls off her jacket. “I used to hold my liquor a lot better when I was twenty,” she sighs. “When did we get old?” She walks to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Toby asks, following her. “And we’re not old.”

“I’m doing the dishes,” Happy replies. “I always do dishes on Thursdays.” She picks up a fork and immediately drops it. “Except maybe we’re not in the place where we should be doing dishes.”

“We,” Toby decides, half stumbling over to the dishwasher, “will do dishes together!” He picks up one of the glasses and immediately drops it back into the sink. “Whoops!”

“That break?” Happy asks. She looks down. “Nope. We’re good.” She looks up and pokes at Toby’s chest. “You dropped a glass.”

“I did,” Toby replies. “God, you’re pretty.”

“So,” Happy boops him on the nose, “are you.”

“You’re also drunk.”

“So,” Happy pokes Toby’s tummy, “are you.”

Toby nods enough that he gets himself a little dizzy. “Why did we go shot for shot with Cabe again?”

“Because we’re the dumbest geniuses ever,” Happy replies. She sighs. “Kinda tired.”

“No sleep!” Toby exclaims. “Water first.”

“What are you, Poseidon?” Happy says. Her eyes are bright and sparkling from the tequila, and he has a sudden thought that he wants to kiss her, so he does. They’re sloppy and laughing, half stumbling over each other.

“We need to go to sleep,” Happy says, breaking away and yawning.

“Water first,” Toby replies, picking a glass out of the sink.

“Ew no,” Happy replies. “Not out of the sink, weirdo.” She plucks it from his hands and sets it on the counter. “New one.” She stands on her toes, trying to grab a glass from the top shelf, but loses her balance and falls against Toby.

“Damn it,” she mumbles. “Why am I so short?”

“You’re pocket sized,” Toby replies, easily reaching up and grabbing the glass. He fills it with water from the sink. “Drink this.”

“Who are you, my doctor?” she asks, taking the glass and giving him a look.

“I mean, technically, I’m yours, and I’m a doctor,” he says with a shrug. When Happy finishes the water, he takes the glass and fills it again, taking a sip.

“You are mine,” Happy proclaims. She loops her arms around his waist. “For the rest of your life.”

Now, Toby’s drunk. Toby’s had eight shots of tequila in two hours alongside a Hurricane that was probably a category 5 when it comes to rum. But he knows what he just heard.

“For the rest of my what now?” he asks, playing with Happy’s hair. God, she’s pretty. He tends to forget how pretty she is.

“Don’t make me say it,” Happy says firmly. “I’m drunk and stupid, but I know what you’re trying to do.”

“You already said it,” Toby says. “I’m yours for the rest of my life?”

Happy nods. “Yeah, asshole. Now get in bed. We’re spooning.”

“So demanding,” Toby mutters, yawning. “Think we’ll be hungover tomorrow morning?”

Happy kicks off her shoes and pulls off her jeans, throwing them somewhere in her apartment. “Probably,” Happy replies. “But we still gotta do dishes. I always do dishes on Thursdays, Fridays at latest.” She looks at him. “Now take off your shirt.”

“What?” Toby asks, blinking.

Happy snaps at him – actually snaps at him – and gives him a look. “I sleep in your shirts every night,” she says. Then she frowns. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“You sleep in my shirts?” he asks, quietly, unable to process what he heard. “What?”

“Shut up,” Happy says. “I’m tired and you suck at arguing. So just give me the shirt so we can spoon and I can sleep.”

“So demanding,” Toby repeats. But he pulls off his shirt and hands it to Happy, who pulls off her tank top and pulls his shirt on over her bra, and immediately collapses into bed. She taps the top of the comforter.

“Come sleep,” she says.

He feels himself beaming at her, because she looks great in his clothes, she looks great in everything, and he kicks off his jeans.

“Oh, my god,” Happy groans in annoyance, “I can’t believe you’re wearing the Spongebob boxers again.”

“They’re hilarious!” he replies. “Look," he turns around, showing her his ass, "Spongebob’s on my butt.”

Happy collapses back into the pillows. “You’re dumb. Come cuddle me.”

“Those two sentences don’t usually go together,” Toby mutters, but he curls up behind her, holding her close. “You’re warm.”

“That’s because I’m drunk as fuck,” Happy replies. “Gimme a blanket.”

Toby pulls the blanket up over them and Happy grabs his arm, pulling it tightly around her. “Night, weirdo.”

“Why am I a weirdo this time?” Toby whines.

“Because you always are,” Happy mumbles. But before Toby can get more of an explanation, she starts snoring.

“Why are you even cute when you snore?” Toby says, annoyed. “Whatever. Goodnight. I love you and your stupid snoring.”

The phone rings early the next morning, way earlier than Toby ever wanted to wake up, and he only picks it up when Happy says, “Shut it off before I break it.”

“Hello?” Toby groans, exhausted.

“I knew you’d be hungover,” Cabe chuckles. “I still got it. We got a case. Meet us at the garage.”

“Do we have to?” Toby whines.

“Yes,” Cabe replies. “Now get up.”

Toby groans.

“Can it, kid,” Cabe replies.

Happy rolls over, her hair a hilarious mess. “What time is it?” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

“Eight in the morning,” Toby replies.

Happy groans. “Six hours of sleep has never felt so terrible.”

He smiles at her. “It’s better when I wake up next to you.”

His response is getting smacked in the face with a pillow.

“What was that for?” he laughs.

She smiles at him through the hangover. “For being a cheeseball, even when hungover.”

“What can I say?” he says, leaning down and kissing her forehead before getting out of bed. “Waking up next to you, I always feel good.”

Happy’s ringtone blares across the apartment and they both wince.

“Okay,” Toby says. “Maybe good is an overstatement.”


End file.
